even Cowboys can cry
by ScatterShatter
Summary: Faye is having some...issues, to say the least. Shes become depressed and suicidal, without realizing the pain it is causing the rest of the crew, what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

A muffled sound was coming from Faye's room aboard the ship, Bebop. Spike heard it, barely, above the sound of his shoes clicking against the metal floor. A sort of soft whimpering, the kind Ein made when begging for food. Spike decided to investigate and rapped softly on the door. He heard a quick intake of breath before Faye muttered, "What do you want?" Harshly, it's echo fading down the corridor. Spike replied harshly, "Open the damn door, I want to talk to you." He heard the soft footsteps that came with walking around in slippers and the soft click of the lock turning before she opened the door a crack. "Talk, or leave." She whispered her voice hoarse, "And hurry up." "Can I come in?" He asked, he was holding a pile of sheets and some of her clothes, the real reason he'd even bothered going by her room, well until he had heard her sniffling, she wasn't the kind to cry. "No," She said, starting to close the door on him. He stuck one foot in, keeping the door open and trying to squeeze through the crack. In the end he pushed his way in, threw the laundry on the bed, and sat down. "Here's your laundry, now are you gonna tip me or what?" He asked grinning stupidly. "Will you leave me alone?" She asked her voice soft and tired. "That depends," he said leaning back, one of his hands landed in a wet spot on the bed, "EWW! Gross, what is that?" Faye looked at him; "I spilled a glass of water, so sue me." She said, glancing to one side. Her mascara had run and her eyes were bright red, proof that she had been crying. She walked to her dresser and picked up a bottle. Opening it she sent two pills rocketing out in little capsules, she held them in her palm, picked up a half empty glass of water, and took a swig before popping the pills into her mouth and swallowing. She turned around and faced him, "So?" He looked at her, "What kind of medication is that?" he asked softly. She looked at him as though thinking about it then crossed the room to him, "Sleeping pills, I can't sleep." She answered drowsily before falling into his arms in a half sleep. She curled into his body as he picked her up and carried her down to his bedroom, putting his blanket around her, his eyebrows tight in concern for her safety. He went back to her room and set to work making her bed and folding clothes. When he finished, he set the folded clothes down in neat piles before wandering over to her dresser and picking up the container of sleeping pills. He pocketed it and went to check on her. She was tossing and turning, muttering in her sleep. He reached down to get her to stay still. Holding her arms to her sides and stroking her hair away from her face. Once he was satisfied that she'd stopped twitching he let go and threw the bottle of pills into one of his drawers. Then he went out to the living room window and sat down in front of it. Looking out he lit a cigarette and looked to space, blowing smoke out his nose. It was so.lost, here in space, everything looking the same in every direction, Venus nothing but a blue sphere so much like the other stars. He leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to sounds of the old ship. The heating systems starting and stopping, pieces of metal and rock hitting the ship and bouncing off, back to space, and the silence that is not silent. It was nice to finally be alone, without anyone bothering him. He could finally feel serene, as though no one could touch him. He could also hear Faye, muttering in artificial sleep. Faye, he thought worrying about her, why are you doing this to yourself, last week you were depressed, this week you don't even come out of your room, you haven't eaten in days, and now you're drugged up on sleeping pills, I don't get it, why? If only I knew you, really knew you, but you distanced your self, he thought, please, stop it, I don't want you to hurt yourself. He heard her again, muffled words, surprisingly loud. He got up and went back his room, she was muttering something, and it sounded like an incantation of some sort, only in another language. He held body down, watching her face, trying to figure out what she was saying. It sounded ancient and harsh, but at the same time natural, she spoke with a confidence, clear and loud, not murmuring anymore. She pulled him close and screamed the last word into his vest before falling silent and sleeping peacefully it seemed, but when he tried to uncurl her fingers from his jacket she pulled him closer until he was stuck next to her, her arms encircling his upper torso. He frowned knowing she was going to scream a lung out if he didn't get off the bed before she woke up, But finding no conclusion he lay there and closed his eyes to sleep drifting off sooner than he'd expected. He heard her breath going in and out and that became his lullaby. Soon he was asleep.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Her eyes opened slightly, her head on someone's chest; she could hear the heart beating in a slow rhythmic pattern. The fabric of the shirt was pale yellow in color and soft. She didn't want to wake up, but felt oddly cleansed as she struggled to remember what had happened last night. Only the image of Spike carrying laundry came to mind. Spike? She thought, rubbing her eyes, how can we be so alike, but at the same time be so far apart? She wondered as he rolled to face her, in the act she caught the scent of his cologne. She lay her head on the pillow and looked into his face, everything smooth, flawless, almost like some type of god.She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. After a few minutes she moved the arm he'd draped over her waist sometime during the night onto the side of his bed, then she crept back to her room. In one corner were the old sheets, which he must have switched during the night, on the bed was a pile of folded clothing which were obviously hers. She thanked him silently, opened dresser drawer full of bottles of medication, and went through the same process she'd gone through last night before getting on her bed. She didn't even bother going under the covers and had fallen fast asleep within ten minutes.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Shadows, unnatural shadows, and a dark presence, she could sense it, or them, no, it, she was definent. It was only one presence. What, what is it? She thought, probing deeper into this unbearable darkness. She could hear her breath, it seemed to be too loud, but there were no other sounds. It was impossible to see in the darkness that surrounded her. She defiantly didn't want to lick the damp wall. She could smell the wetness, and something else, something so familiar that she couldn't place it, but what was this sense telling her of a danger to close to her. She moved forward and let out a small yelp as a fiery white-hot pain shot through her foot. Quickly she murmured a quick incantation of healing, gathering the pale blue light in her hands and holding it steady over her and letting it run down, then continuing, searching for a weapon of some sort, "Damn, where's my gun?" She muttered to no one in particular. Suddenly her hands met metal and closed around it. Two silver scimitars glowed in her hands, one an earthy green, the other a let of a blue that resembled the moons halo, she felt them vibrate with anticipation, and she felt their excitement spreading through her. She heard soft footsteps behind her, she continued to walk, speeding up a little, the steps behind her sped up as well. She stopped and turned to face her opponent, ready to fight should she have to. The person behind her hadn't stopped and was quickly closing the space between them. She waited, shifting her weight from one side to the other every now and then. She licked her lips nervously before calling out, "Who is there? What do you want?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Faye, wake up." Spike said softly, wishing he didn't have to, she didn't look peaceful, but if this really was true sleep, well he knew how hard it was to get true sleep to come. Moreover, Faye had been a train wreck lately; maybe this would help somewhat. He closed his eyes, not ready to wake her, when she started the scream again, he pulled her to him, holding her head to his chest and feeling her latch herself to him. He wrapped his arms around her hearing her finish the incantation, then feeling her go limp in his arms. He laid her down gently before leaving; slamming the door for good measure before shrugging as Jet glanced at him from the kitchen. "She won't eat, could bring her meal there and try to get her to eat, but I don't think she would anyway." Spike said grabbing a bowl of cold porridge and slurping noisily. He propped his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair. Jet straddled the seat across the table and eating some porridge. Ed and Ein were eating on the floor from Ein's dog bowl into which Ed had graciously, dumped the contents of her bowl, which lay a few feet away upturned on the floor. "Is it really bothering you that much?" Jet asked, eyeing Spike as though he was crazy. "No!" Spike said quickly, "She's just, well I'm worried about her." He said softly, slurping up the rest of the grotesque mush, he was eating. "Whatever you say." Jet said, clearing the bowl Spike had thrown back to the table, "If you're so worried, go and try to get her to eat." He finished, passing Spike another bowl of porridge and a "clean" spoon. "Maybe I will!" Spike said grabbing the bowl of porridge and spoon and going back to Faye's room.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Come on Faye, I know you are stronger than this, Spike thought, slamming the drawer of pill bottles closed in disgust, and sorrow. He could understand one bottle of sleeping pills, but multiple jars of medication, at least twenty-five, for various things. Lithium, Caffeine, and Ritalin, among other things, the bottles weren't even hidden, it was sick. He saw her shift her position at the sound, he saw her open one of her emerald green eyes and look at him. However, the look was unfocused, not seeing, but more so looking through him, at the door. She pushed herself up and brushed past him through the door into the bathroom, he heard drawers opening, then being slammed shut, and he crossed to her bed and sat down to wait for her. When she returned one arm had blood slowly dripping into her hand and onto her fingers, She didn't even look like she had noticed anything, She crawled onto her bed, around Spike, and laid her head down softly. Her breathing slow, like that of someone who was in a deep coma, as though she hadn't even moved from the spot she huddled in now, a line of blood across the sheets now. Spike blanched at the site and rose to go speak to Jet about her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Jet followed a bewildered Spike back to Faye's bedroom, Spike let himself in motioning for the older man to follow. Jet let his eyes roam the room, settling on Faye's sleeping body, her chest rising in falling in a soft motion. She looked peaceful, he thought, "So what's wrong?" He asked Spike. Spike pulled her wrist out from her body and held it out for him to see, his eyes sad, but hard, the false eye, distant. As though he didn't want to see the cuts marring her pale white skin, the color that comes from being in space to long. Jet drew in his breath, "What the hell."he muttered under his breath, then to Spike, "When did she do this, Spike? Tell me now!" He said, a passion rarely heard from the grisly man, now occupied his voice. Spike looked down, hardening his eyes so as not to cry. "Tell me, Spike, if you know what's good for her tell me now. God damn it." "A few minutes ago, in the bathroom." He whispered, getting up, "there's this, too." He turned, "You'll take good care of her, right?" He asked, uneasily. Jet nodded curtly, "I'll do my best, it isn't deep-, so she should be alright.I hope." "Good, I'll be back later." Spike said closing the door of Faye's room behind him. His shoes were the only sound as he walked through the halls, to his personal ship, the Swordfish II, and beside it the Red Tail, Faye's ship, gleaming bright red. As polished as a CEO's shoe. He ran a hand through his puffy green hair and sighed, opening the hatch doors, he got into his ship and took off, out into that vast dismal land with no real direction at all. Everything spinning around him as he let the tears that he'd held in drip down his face and onto his yellow shirt. His blue jacket lay somewhere on the bebop, but for now he didn't worry, Venus was a few hours away, he'd go there, then meet the bebop at Mars, that's where the bebop was headed. Jet would stick to that path.  
  
  
  
A/n- Standard Disclaimer- Hope you enjoyed this, I will update this more, but only when I get the chance. 


	2. Cowboy can cry

Chapter 7-  
  
"Cowboys don't cry, huh?" "Shut up, Spike!" "Why do I bother, its not like you listen anyway." "What's wrong?" "Oh! You're nothing but an insolent child!" "Can't you just.Leave me alone?" "Spike.Why do you do things like this? Your going to get yourself killed one day!" "You're not a cat, for Christ's sake!" "Spike, can't you leave me alone?" "Sleeping pills, I can't sleep.." Oh Faye, you are such an idiot, what is happening now? I wish I could go back, find out how your doing, Spike thought, drowning himself in his drink, tears splashing into the glass, "Cowboys don't cry, huh?" "Cowboys don't cry, yeah, that's right, Faye." "So you don't cry?" "No, I don't cry." "What about when you left Julia? When you found out she was beaten?" "I wasn't a cowboy back then.." "So you cried?" "No, yes, both, I guess." "How can you cry, but then not cry?" "Shut up! Faye, can't you just mind your own damn business?" "Spike, can't you leave me alone?" Sorry, I'm so sorry, Faye. I knew this would come someday, one day. "Tell me, Spike, if you know what's good for her tell me now. God damn it." "it isn't deep-, so she should be alright.I hope." We all care so much about you, Jet, Ed, Ein, and.. Even me. You will be fine; we will all be fine. Spike leaned back staring at the people in the club, he had hoped the clubs of Venus would distract him. The loud music, unlimited alcohol, and scantily clad women crawling all over the place. All this did was remind him of the problems at hand, and now he was much too drunk to fly back. God help me, he thought stumbling out of the bar and walking down the street to a nearby hotel. He got a room and lay down to attempt sleep. He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable.  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
"Faye, how are you feeling?" Jet asked seeing her sit up, she turned at his voice. "Why am I out here?" She asked blinking. "I had to keep an eye on you, Spik-" "Spike.Keep an eye on me? Why? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!" She stated huffily. "He found you in your room with cuts on your arm.He was worried, Is that so wrong?" Jet said, not looking her in the eye, "We were all worried." He walked out of the kitchen and sat beside her on the couch. "Cuts, if I have some he was probably the cause of them!" She looked him square in the eye. "I don't think so, He was going crazy when he saw you, he came and got me, then left." Jet said sadly, he took her hands in his. "He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't cut you, Faye, you did it. yourself." "Oh so now your saying I'm crazy? Is that it? I'm a psycho?" She ranted, ripping her hands from Jet's gentle grasp. He pulled her close and hugged her tight, allowing a few tears to fall from his eyes. "No, Faye. We just worry, you don't have to keep doing this, the medicine, the knives, we don't know why you're doing this, we just want you to stop it, stop being so stupid!" "Jet, just leave me.. Leave me alone!" She screamed pulling out of his fatherly embrace, Tears streaking down her face again, she barred her teeth at him, "I don't want your pity, I don't want anyone's pity!" "Faye, it's not pity, I wish you'd understand, this is love." Jet whispered, but she'd already stormed out of the hall to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
Faye thew herself onto the bed in her room, allowing the tears to take over her whole being, Sobs raked her body, taking energy out of her. When she finally felt as though she had no water left to cry with she closed her eyes and rested. Spike's face haunted her dreams, a stranger with whom she shared a similar life, always running with no chance for rest, but that was the way of this business. Stranger, heh, I suppose I could call him that, but the truth is, he isn't a stranger, I'm the stranger. "Cowboys don't cry, huh?" "No they can't, they don't have time to cry." "Are you a cowboy, Spike?" "I guess so. Yeah, just an old fashioned cowboy." "So you don't cry?" "No, well, yes too, why?" "Why? What about when Julia?" "No! Shut up, Faye! You don't know what you're getting into." "I was just asking, can't you just answer my questions?" "Mind your own business! Do that and leave me the fuck alone!" "Fine, bye." "Good riddance!" It's funny, that happened a few weeks ago, but now it feels like months, maybe even years. "ED!" She shouted into the hallway. "Edward is on her way! Be right there!" Faye settled back on her bed and waited, lighting one of her cigarettes. Somewhere down the hall, she could hear Ed bumping around before she pounced into Faye's room, "What does Faye-Faye want of Edward now? Hmmm?" "Where'd you put the tracker for Spikes ship?" Faye asked, to tired to care that Ed still called her Faye-Faye. "Hmmm.Ed having trouble remembering, perhaps if Faye-Faye tell Ed why She wants Spike-persons tracking thing Ed will remember!" "Please Ed? Just tell me." Faye asked, taking a drag. Ed pouted then left and came back in a few minutes holding the tracker in her left hand; Spikes gun in her other hand. "Here, you go, bring Lunkhead Spike-person his gun! See! Ed is a genius! I figured it out!" "Thank you Ed." Faye said, giving Ed a hug. "You are a genius." "Yay! Faye-Faye agreed!" Ed shouted and slipped out of Faye's arms before jumping onto her bed. "Faye-Faye come back to Ed, right?" Ed asked. Faye nodded and grabbed her gun before leaving her room to Ed. She strode down the hall and hopped into the Red tail, still brightly polished from three weeks ago, and she had not taken it out since then, so it did make sense. She opened the hatch doors and took of f turning on the tracker she set a course toward his ship, leaning back she closed her eyes and let the ship do it's work.  
  
Chapter 10-  
  
My head, it hurts, stupid alcohol, stupid Faye! If you would just take better care of yourself then we wouldn't have to worry about you so much, but you go and do the stupidest things humanly possible. You are an idiot, and yet I still bother myself with caring for you! Why am I so stupid? I do things that are driving me crazy, and for no real reason! Miserable Bitch, that is what you are! Oh Faye.. I wish you would stop this, you are gonna get yourself killed one of these days and you don't care at all, do you? "Spike.Why do you do things like this? Your going to get yourself killed one day!" "Do what?" Spike asked with his casual lopsided grin, a cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth. "This, finding trouble, then provoking it more than it already is." Faye replied, poking her fingers on the cuts he had received earlier. "Oww! Hey! I don't look for it, the trouble finds me then provokes me, I'm the victim, now stop poking me!" Spike shouts, batting Faye's hand away from his injured leg. "There's a bullet in here, unless you wish to die from lead poisoning I suggest you let me pull it out." Faye snapped back, catching Spike by surprise. "Huh?" "You're not a cat you know." "What are you talking about now?" "You don't have nine lives, although at times it seems like you have many more than that." "Oh please, god spare me from an unending-Faye Valentine Lecture!" Spike exclaimed, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. "It's true, you know? One day this'll catch up to you, the way your living." "Oh, so you're talking about your debts as well? That will happen to you soon, the way you take forever to pay debts I would not be surprised if they hired an assassin to deal with you! Everyone beware, the infamous Faye Valentine is on the streets looking for dough!" Spike laughed loudly. "That's not funny, Spike!" Faye said, ramming her fingers deeper into his leg, making him cry out in pain. "Got it!" She said standing, she threw it into his hands, "You may want to clean that now, maybe slow the blood. I think it'd be a good idea." She slammed her bedroom door behind her. She was right though, it is catching up to me, I wonder when it'll catch up to her. Spikes thought turning over, there are too many thoughts controlling themselves for me to think my own. To many memories of her, and our ritual sparring, to many warring memories fighting for me to agree with them. Damn her. He shoved a pillow onto his head as though trying to shut out her voice, but it was only thoughts that plagued him, he could not keep them out. They had been in there since the beginning. Faye..  
  
  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
"Hmm." Faye woke groggily, feeling her ship descending to the surface of Venus, fifteen hours to Mars, which was the Bebop's true destination, She heard a loud, annoying beeping sound, Spikes tracker. I cannot believe you would care. After all, you are the Spike Spiegel, annoying, Spike pain in my fucking ass Spiegel. You do not care about anyone but Julia, stupid bitch that she is. All quiet and form fitting to any man she likes. You are trapped in the past, even if you say you are not, Spike. Faye thought, stretching out tired muscles. She retied the front of her jacket and pulled her stockings up, then took the controls, zooming over the heads of buildings and looking for ships. Within a half-hour, she had found his ship with the help of the tracker and her keen eyesight. She parked the Red tail near his ship and sat there, peering into the darkness, but to no avail.  
  
Chapter 12-  
  
Six and a half hours later she stepped out and walked down the street, She went into a few bars and got rather drunk, all the while watching out for a dead drunken Spike. Success never came and she returned to her ship soon afterward, leaning against its side and smoking a cigarette. She heard the clicking of a familiar set of shoes, followed by a long lanky arm holding a high forehead under a poofy, green Afro. Spike! She thought, her heart catching in her throat, as his entire form became visible. She pressed herself harder against the ship, trying to keep from running over and hugging him. "Hi, Spike." She whispered, her voice, already hoarse, cracking. He looked up, then drew back as she met his eyes, "Faye.What are you doing here?" He asked confused. My god, she looks like she used to again, angry. She saw his eyes begin to well with water, "What's wrong?" She asked crossly. "You're you again! You are Faye." He said, disbelief clouding his voice. She looked confused, so he went on, "For the past two weeks or so you have been someone else, someone weak, doing things Faye wouldn't do." He gave a weak smile. "Oh." Was all she said, she opened the cockpit of her ship, she reached down the side of the seat and pulled out a gun, the light from a nearby lamp reflecting off it, "You left this on the Bebop. Ed told me to bring it to you." She tossed it to him. He looked down at it stupidly before sighing, "I'm sorry, Faye, but this is in your best interest." He said, pulling some handcuffs from his belt, He latched one on his wrist and the other on hers, she looked down at the cuffs and stared for a long moment. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." "You've been drinking." She said, leaning into him and smelling his clothing, sure enough there was the distinct smell of alcohol on his clothing. "So?" He said dragging her down the street. "You have bad judgement! That's 'so'!" She screeched at him before puling back her free arm and slapping him hard across the face. A large welt appeared within seconds. He brought his hand to his cheek where she'd slapped him, "I guess I deserved that." He whispered, turning his eyes toward the ground to avoid meeting the fire in her emerald eyes. "No matter, I will take care of you, I don't want you to kill yourself. We're going to my hotel room, I need to take a shower and you need to sleep." He said before falling quiet. She knew that it would be of no use to say no to him now, he was intoxicated and his mind made up, there was no arguing now. Later, though, later she would have it her way.  
  
Chapter 13-  
  
God, why'd I do that? Now she's gonna kill me. Spike thought hooking her to the heavy metal posts of the bed, in fact, why she let me do this at all is so confusing! "Sleep well, Faye." He said turning to leave and take a shower, he smelled like beer and knew it. He pulled his clothes off, and, with a towel wrapped around his waist, went to the small washing machine and threw his clothes and some soap in with them before retreating to the warm comforting water of the shower. He washed quickly then spent a few more minutes standing there, until the water became cold, then left. He wrapped towel around his waist and lay down on the couch in the small motel room, just like home, he thought randomly, then laughed, he'd thought of the Bebop as home. He had not thought that about anywhere else he had lived. He had certainly never thought the Bebop would become something even close to home, but here was this random thought, connecting the two. The crew was a family he hadn't wished for and everything just fell into place like that, and here he was, calling a place home and a group of people his family. This caused him to laugh even harder then before, and as he closed his eyes, happiness surrounded him. This is what its like, I guess, to have someone you care about some much as to give your life to them, he thought.  
  
  
  
A/n- Standard Disclaimer, no own no sue.  
  
Sorry if it gets confusing, I wanted to post ASAP but haven't had to much time to write so I've been working on this past my bedtime or early in the mornings, so it may not be so great, but still, at least I try, It's more than I can say for some of you authors out there. No offense intended. 


	3. Problems

Chapter 14-  
  
  
  
She turned to the other side and relaxed a little, the shower was running in the background. The running water was somewhat comforting. She could smell Spike all over the bed, the sweet scent of his cologne mixing with the brisk scent of cigarettes and alcohol. The handcuffs were cutting into her wrists and she was tempted to call out to him. The water slowed then stopped completely. She heard a door open, and saw Spike walk out, a towel wrapped around his waist and his damp hair clung to his head, he trailed a line of water behind him. He passed her and checked her quickly before lying on the couch, convinced she was asleep. She turned again, drawing his attention; he looked over the back of the couch at her, "What's wrong?" He asked "They're to tight." She said softly, she heard him stand and walk toward her. "You want to take them off?" He asked, She shook her head in a rapid 'yes' motion, "You have to promise not to run away then, do you promise?" "Promise." She said, tears clouding her eyes as he pulled the sharp metal out of her wrists, frowning. "Better?" He asked, sitting beside her. "Yes, I think so. Thanks." She said sitting up, "will you wash my clothes while I take a shower?" She asked him, leaning back on her elbows. "I can." Was all he said before words stopped coming. He helped her up and led her into the bathroom. She flashed him a smile; "I'll pass them to you, no worries." He stepped out and closed the door for her privacy. A knock resounded against the metal of the door. He grumbled and went to answer the door, still so drunk that he did not comprehend that no one knew him to be there. Well other than Faye, but she was in the bathroom. The door swung open and Spike found himself smack dab in front of a gun. He held his hands up, confused. "What's going on?" He asked, the only thing he could think of at that moment. "I'm here to collect the bounty on your head." A woman's voice said, and for the first time he looked at her, she cackled at his confused expression. "Julia?" He asked softly, his eyes bewildered, "You.look nice." He said swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "So do you, Are you going to invite me in?" She asked, still holding the gun at his head. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting." She said wagging a finger at him. He looked down, realizing he had only a towel on he, and blushed wine red and she laughed again, a cold and heartless laugh. "C-come in." he said moving to one side, following her with his eyes as she floated through the door and threw herself onto the bed. "So why are you here? Seriously." He asked moving towards the couch, then sitting down heavily. "I heard you were here, I wanted to surprise you, you used to love surprises." She said, a smile playing upon her face. He sat straight up, "How, no one knows I'm here?" He asked of her, eyes imploring. She shrugged the question, "Some friend of yours, I asked her. What's the big deal?" "Nothing, nothing at all." Spike said, relaxing, if Faye had told Julia, then this would not become a war. He thanked Guan Yin (Guan Yin is the Buddhist Goddess of mercy if you do not know, just a tip.) silently and leaned back. On the couch. He heard the washer go off and got up, picking up Faye's clothes, he put his in the small dryer and hers in the washer. After starting them, he went back to the couch. He smiled slightly, hearing Faye singing softly to herself, strange lyrics.  
  
  
  
  
  
And I'm a stone, Falling deeper and deeper into your dark ocean. I wanna be free from this type of misery, As I fall deeper into dreams of the night Running away from myself. Free fall escapades into your dreams, And I am free.  
  
He stopped to listen to the sad, mournful way the lyrics went together, fitting perfectly then becoming a slight hum. He smiled to himself, only a little, but Julia noticed. "Well nice seeing you, Julia, hope we can get together again real soon, but if you don't mind, I think it's time you left." He stared into her eyes, "We've both changed, it won't work if that's what you're thinking, now, please leave, I'm sure I'll see you soon, perhaps we can still be friends." She glared at him, fierce undulating anger seeping from her eyes, "I wish it didn't have to be this way either, I was hoping you'd come back with me." She said holding her gun out and shooting at him. He flicked his hand up then down and twisted the gun from her slender hands. "Sorry Julia, it won't work, now leave." He said, his voice becoming low and menacing. "You'll be sorry, if I can't get you directly, I can still get you, watch yourself, Spike." She said, walking away as though nothing had happened, she blew a kiss at him as she closed the door. Faye came out of the bathroom to see that, to see the legendary Julia, eyes sparkling dark lagoons, blowing a kiss at Spike, her Spike. She could feel her eyes fill and her throat closing up. "Why." She asked, her anger rising, she held a towel wrapped tightly against her body, collecting water at the top from still soaked hair. "Why'd you have to go and do something like that?" Spike looked at her. "Faye, it's not what you think." He said, his eyes filled with terror, his hands shaking, he dropped a gun she hadn't noticed, then fell to his knees, and, hunching over himself, cried, tears spilling onto the ground for so many reasons. Faye forgot about her anger and went to her knees to comfort him, holding him as though he were naught but a fragile china doll on the verge of shattering any second now. She heard a sharp beep from the her communicator, as well as Spikes, but she ignored the page, trying to comfort Spike, but now she was terrified, Spike never cried, or at least not in front of her. "SPIKE! PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE ALREADY!" Jet shouted into the telephone, "I'VE PAGED UP TEN TIMES ALREADY!" Spike continued crying, but motioned her to answer it. She stood up and pulled the towel around her again, picking up his communicator and speaking into it. "Hi Jet," She said, glancing towards Spike laying on the floor, tears pouring from his eyes, she walked over him and outside. "FAYE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Jet screamed into the phone, his voice spewing raw emotion. Faye was taken aback, since when did anyone care about where she was. Unless there was a price to be settled no one had ever cared where she was, but here was Jet asking where she was, and inside the hotel room was Spike, bawling his eyes out for some reason. "I'm on Venus, with Spike." She answered after a long pause. "You scared us! You leaving like that!" Jet said, a little more calmly. In the background, Faye could hear Ed saying something about a Faye bringing Spikes gun. "Spike forgot his gun, I brought it to him." She said. She leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette, "What's up?" "Nothing, Can I speak to Spike?" Jet asked, Ed singing 'Lunkhead, Lunkhead!' "No, sorry." She said, "I have to go, too. I'll have him call you back. Just keep going towards Mars, we'll meet you there." Then she shut it off and re-entered the room, Spike sat on the couch, smoking, his eyes were puffy from crying. She tossed his communicator to him, "Why were you crying?" "Something and nothing, go and sleep, we'll be leaving soon." He replied sourly. She put her cigarette out in an ashtray and sat down next to him on the couch, pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her kneecaps. She stared right at him. "Why do you do this?" She asked somberly. "What? What did I do now? Huh Faye? You just know every damn thing don't you?!" He screamed at her, she just sat there starring at him oddly. He drew back to hurl a punch at her and she just sat there, her peculiar emerald eyes pulling his face apart, making him feel empty and vulnerable. How he wanted to punch her then! Smack right in her face, a big black-and- blue bruise developing across her pale face, her head jerking back with the force of the blow. Tears would form in her eyes and she would hate him, hate him forever. He dropped his arm and stared back. "You want to punch me, why don't you?" Faye stated bluntly, "What's holding you back?" "Something and nothing.go and sleep, Faye, you're going to need it." Spike had said, shaking his head mournfully, "Just something and nothing." "Goodnight Spike." Faye said, crouching into a little ball on the edge of the couch and stared at the heavy metal wall. "Umm.Faye?" "Yeah?" "I'm sleeping here, you have the bed." "Oh.. That's right.Sorry." Faye said standing up and moving to the bed before laying down.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15-  
  
  
  
"Spike, Wake up!" Faye shouted hoarsely into a hungover Spikes ear. He groaned and turned over. "Spike! Get up!" Faye whispered, slinging a punch at his jaw. He jolted with a start, "Come on, we've gotta get outta here! Someone's watching us!" She said, bending to pick up the gun he had dropped yesterday after the whole Julia scenario. "Who?" He asked, rubbing his jaw where she had hit him. "How the hell am I supposed to know? They're not here for me!" Faye whisper screamed, "There is a back door for deliveries and the caters to use, here, put this on!" She said, tossing him the hat and uniform of one of the hotel employees, as well as a comb and rubberband. He stared at it dumbly, "What am I supposed to with this?" He asked. "Put it on! We are going to have to sneak out." Faye whispered, pulling on a maids uniform and stripping off her own clothes, which she then hung on a hanger. "Besides, you wouldn't have enough money to pay for this room even in your dreams and I binged on the liquor closet and mini fridge." She smiled softly, then put clothes, on the hanger, in a bag as if they had been dry-cleaned, and motioned him to do the same. There was a lot of extra, empty bag on hers and almost none on his. She took both and hung them on a rod with many other bags. Together they left the hotel along with the large clothing rod, due to Faye's wonderful planning and Spike being to godamn drunk the night before to say anything.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Spike asked Faye, curious as to the rest of her plan. "We're getting off this hellhole and back to the Bebop, where we both belong!" Faye half whispered, half yelled at Spike as they moved closer to their ships. She looked about as tired as he must've looked hungover. "Hey Faye.." "Yeah?" "If we don't make it out of this scratch, I'm blaming it on you!" Spike said a little loudly, causing a few bystanders to look their way. It wasn't what he'd wanted to say, but it would have to do, no, he wanted to say words. Words that may cause a terrible thing to happen, and all it would take was three little innocent words. Faye flipped him the bird. "I'm glad you're back, Faye. I've missed you.." He said, moving in to hug her. She pulled away, just as he knew she would, and he felt like someone had just throw a ton of rocks into his body, making it impossible for him to move. "Come on, Spike. We don't have time for this!" Faye yelled at him. Time? He thought, laughing, I don't have time for anything these days, what makes you think a few lost seconds would destroy your plan? He wondered to himself, afraid to speak the words aloud, only for fear she'd kill him.  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer.  
  
A/n: The lyrics for the song are mine, the story is mine, but the characters are not, thank you, now no stealing from me, it isn't nice. 


	4. Bebop

Even Cowboys Can Cry  
  
A/n - Yep, I'm finally back on this. It's been hard getting back into the swing of things, but here I am. So on with the show.  
  
Standard disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 17-  
  
He stood frozen right in front of his ship as Julia's words echoed through his mind. Like some demon was standing behind him, whispering the words to him oh so softly, "You'll be sorry, just because I can't hit you directly doesn't mean I'm incapable of getting you. No man is an island, Spike, and I think I may have found your connection." The voice whispered. "I will have you, Spike, nothing will stop that." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and rid himself of that hissing whisper echoing in his head. He felt Faye's hand on his arm and looked at her.  
  
"Are you alright, Spike, you look kinda dazed." She really looked concerned, all of a sudden, he just wanted to kiss her, hold her, love her, and he wanted her to let him. He shook his head slowly. She started to walk to her ship and motioned him to follow suit.  
  
"Faye." He said softly, looking at her ship like it was some sort of disease-ridden carcass.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, becoming scared.  
  
"Think you could put your ship on auto -pilot and ride with me? Please?" He asked, his brow creased and eyes filled with of fear. Fear for her, she realized. She wasn't sure whether it was the please or the worry evident on his face that made her do it, but she jumped up pushed a few buttons and jumped out before replying with a quick unsure nod. "Thanks." He said getting into his ship and giving her a hand up. In the end, it was rather uncomfortable. She was sitting on his lap and her gun holster was digging into her hip and his thigh. His arms squished hers to her sides as she pressed herself into him with her sharp elbows to keep back from the steering wheel. Grunts could be heard as the ship took off and Faye kept hitting him in his stomach. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair Everytime and ignored the pain as best he could, continuing to steer up into the thick swirling clouds of Venus, just barely able to see the twinkling starlight beyond. He breathed a small sigh of relief as they cleared the clouds and returned back into the cold and unforgiving dimension that was space. Faye's ship was following them closely. He put his on autopilot and leaned back, giving her a little more space. They continued to cruise their way towards Mars, to meet up with the Bebop.  
  
A/n- That's it for now. Goodbye. 


	5. Getting better

Chapter 18-  
  
The Bebop had just shown up on the radar and nothing out of the ordinary had happened so far. Spike woke with a start, jumping up and hitting his head on the ceiling. Faye sighed and slithered into his arms and onto his chest, her hair brushing his face. Jet's voice began to crackle over the static of spike's old C.B. radio. "You've got about another hour, we'll wait for you here." Spike smiled softly at Faye's sleeping form, barely aware of reaching up and taking down the mike and his reply, "Okay, see you then." Faye must have fallen asleep after him, because she'd still been complaining about him having her ride with him and how cramped it was when he'd fallen asleep. He wouldn't mind having another hour of her being held by him, even if the only reason she'd consented was because of how terrified he'd been. He stroked her hair and began to drop off into a light easy sleep.  
  
Chapter 19-  
  
Spike woke to Faye's shrieks. She'd pressed herself against the glass of the window and was crying softly. Tears streaming down her face. Spike found himself confused, why was she screaming, what had happened? He pulled her back and turned her to face him, " What happened? Faye! Tell me what happened!" He yelled at her as she shook with sobs. Then it hit him, "Your ship?" he asked her softly. She nodded like it hurt and he pulled her into a cradling embrace. He felt like he held a child. She grabbed onto his shirt and held on like she'd never let go. Jet's voice came back over C.B. Radio, worried and stressed, "Spike? What happened?" Spike leaned forward, one hand grabbing the mike, the cradling Faye, "It.it was Faye's ship." He said solemnly. Jet's voice came back worried, "Where's Faye?" "She's okay, maybe in shock, but otherwise she's fine. She's with me." Jet let out a long sigh of relief, "Okay, we're coming to meet you. We're going to have to talk." "Yeah, okay." Spike said before hanging up the mike and pushing his forward faster than his usual cruising speed.  
A/n- Sorry it took so long, but as it says in my Bio, my home Pc is down and I don't have much time to type at school, so this is it.  
  
I don't own CB, so don't sue me, or you can, but all I own is a pile of dryer lint, you've been warned.. 


End file.
